Happy Birthday, Eriol-kun...
by Mysteriol
Summary: EPILOGUE UP! In honor of Eriol's birthday on 23rd March! See what his classmates give him on that day! And will something more blossom between he and Tomoyo that day? Sweet ExT as usual. Happy birthday,Eriol-kun!
1. How it all began...

Happy Birthday, Eriol-kun…

Hello there! This fic is dedicated to Eriol on his birthdate which is 23rd! Aw, man! You couldn't imagine how I brag that 23rd was my bf's bday when I told my classmates 'bout it! Haheh! But I know Eriol can't be my bf coz we all know he already has Tomoyo…Well, this is a fic and naturally it's my gift to Eriol. 

Eriol-kun, happy birthday to you! I'm going to write about your favorite girl with you together, Tomoyo-san!

This period is set when after the whole story and when Eriol returns back to Tomoeda…

*

"ERIOL-KUN!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Sakura exclaimed as she stepped into the decorated Hiiragizawa manor with a huge box in her hands with Li Syaoran walking beside her, frowning slightly. Nakuru Akizuki squealed as she ran down the stairs, giving Sakura an enormous hug, "OOOOOOOOH! SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura giggled as she released herself, "Hello Nakuru-san, where is Eriol-kun?"

"Sakura-chan!" 

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura squealed as Eriol came down the stairs, beaming, "Konnichi wa, Sakura-san!" Sakura giggled, "Happy birthday, Eriol-kun! Here's your present!" Sakura handed the huge box over to Eriol who smiled, "Arigatou gozaimasu." 

Beside her, Syaoran squirmed, holding out a small wrapped gift, "Here's yours." He tossed it carelessly to Eriol who caught it, smirking, "It'll be a surprise to see what's inside." Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Like hell, Hiiragizawa." Eriol chuckled, shaking his head, "Where's Touya-san?"

"In the kitchen with me and Suppi-chan!" Nakuru called out from the kitchen as a groan was heard, "Stupid Akizuki!" 

Sakura laughed, "Yukito-san will not be able to make it today because of a few school projects in his hands. I believed Kero-chan is upstairs playing video games." 

Eriol frowned, "What about Daidouji-san?" He remembered the beautiful girl with amethyst eyes that always top the class with her smart knowledge. He wondered how she was doing now. Was she still the most sought-after girl in the school?

Sakura shook her head, "She apologized for not making it today. She has choir practice till quite late. She's having a competition the day after tomorrow." 

Eriol's eyes lit up with interest, "I remember her singing very well. I'm sure she will win." Sakura giggled, "Hai! I have complete faith in my best friend!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Where's Yamazaki, Hiiragizawa?" Sakura nodded enthusiastically, "Where are the girls and the boys?" Eriol smiled, "They're in the living hall at the west wing. You can join them there." Sakura quickly took Syaoran's hand and rushed up, "See you later, Eriol-kun!"

Eriol laughed, shaking his head as he walked up to join them. He was surprised to find that he was actually thinking of that Daidouji heiress. He had remembered how entrancing she had always looked but yet he never really bothered to find out more. 

Sighing, he ascended the stairs and opened the knob to the living hall where his classmates were playing in there, "Hello there!" Eriol smiled, greeting.

The girls waved as Yamazaki stood up, giving Eriol a bear hug, squashing him, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PAL!" Yamazaki giggled childishly, holding out a squarish wrapped present, "This is your birthday present!" Eriol smiled, eyes crinkling as he took it, examining it. 

He didn't have to open it up to know what it really was. A book full of the world's craziest nonsenses and stupidest lies. 

Eriol secretly smiled, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Yamazaki." Yamazaki smiled, "No problem, man! Anything for my buddy!" Yamazaki went back to playing Who Wants To Be A Millionaire PS game. 

"TIME TO EAT!!!!!!" Nakuru called from the kitchen below. 

Chiharu stood up, facing Eriol, "Hiiragizawa-kun, you actually asked Akizuki-san to do the cooking?" Eriol beamed, "Not to worry, she improved by tons ever since. And at least she's got Touya-san to help her with."

*

"See you another day, Eriol-kun!"

"Mata ashita!" 

"Ja ne!"

"Sayonara!"

Everybody waved good-bye, walking out of the manor. Eriol waved, "Thanks for coming!" Everybody waved wildly except for the slightly sulky but getting happier Syaoran. 

The door closed as Nakuru quickly rushed to Eriol, "QUICK! OPEN THE PRESENTS!" Eriol laughed as his guardian's anxiety, heading towards the sofa as Spinel dumped the bunch of presents onto his lap.

Nakuru sat beside him, handing him the first one, "By Yamazaki-kun!" Eriol grinned, tearing the wrapper open and held out the book.

" ' The Book of the Ten Thousand Crap' ! " Eriol laughed as Spinel helped to put the book down on the living hall table.

Nakuru held out the next one, "Next by Chiharu-san." It revealed a puppy soft toy. Nakuru squealed, "AMAI!" Eriol laughed, "Next, please." Nakuru handed the next one, "By Rika-san and Tereda-sensei."

Eriol smiled as he tore opened the wrapper before holding the present in his hands, " 'Tale of the Prince's Stone' …" Eriol jumped up suddenly, cheering, "Yes! I've been looking for this novel for sooooo long!"

Nakuru beamed, holding out the next one, "By the boys in the class."

"Wonderful…" Eriol couldn't help but grinned, looking at the PC game wrapped nicely in front of him, "Diablo II…" 

Nakuru laughed, holding out the second last one, "Syaoran-kun! That kawaii gaki!" Eriol laughed, eyes twinkling as he opened the wrapper and smirked.

"Printer Ink Catridge." Eriol chuckled, "He knows I need them. Very well done, Li." Eriol smirked as he took the last gift, "From Sakura-chan…"

He tore opened the wrapper and smiled, examining the bottle of stars, "Wow…" Nakuru squealed, "WOW, INDEED!"

Eriol was about to say something when the doorbell rung. Nakuru instantly jumped up and got the door and let out an enormous squeal.

"TOMOYO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!! KAWAIIIIIII DESUUUUUUUUUU!"

Eriol instantly stood up, turning around, "Daidouji-san?"

Nakuru opened the door to allow the heiress of the wealthy family to step in, revealing a sweet-smiling lady, "Happy birthday, Hiiragizawa-kun!"

Eriol quickly ran over to Tomoyo, "It's really you, Daidouji-san?" Tomoyo beamed, nodding, "I'm sorry I did not make it just now. I was still at choir practice. Gomen nasai." Eriol shook his head, "Iie. It's very nice of you to come over after a long day at school. Come in, Daidouji-san." 

Nakuru smiled as she stepped back into the kitchen, noting that she was not wanted around. After all, she had always thought those two looked damn awfully well together. 

Tomoyo nodded as she stepped in. "Wow….!" She said in awe as she looked around, "The last time I came here, it was beautiful! Now, it's double the beauty!" She gushed as she stepped forward, "I love it here, Hiiragizawa-kun!"

Eriol smiled, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Daidouji-san. I'm sorry, though. The food all has already been taken by the rest." Tomoyo shook her head, turning around, smiling, "Daijoubu." 

"Have you eaten your dinner?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo smiled, "Iie. But I'm not hungry." Eriol shook his head, "Then you must eat! It's not very nice to skip meals!" Tomoyo giggled, eyes twinkling, "Then I guess I have no choice to say 'hai', ne?" 

*

The stars rose up above into the clouds as the sun soon descended into its own home hidden away from the planet. The moonlight shone entrancingly across the thousand ripples of the sea, reflecting a beautiful color upon a certain garden in a manor.

"Daidouji-san, how have you been doing these few days?" Eriol asked as he faced Tomoyo, both sitted at the swings of his beautiful garden. Tomoyo smiled, "I've been very fine, Hiiragizawa-kun. And anyway," Her eyes twinkled, "It seems as though we have known each other for a long time now. Maybe you should start calling me Tomoyo." Eriol laughed, "Only if you call me Eriol."

Tomoyo smiled, "Then it's a deal then, Hiira—" Tomoyo giggled, shaking her head, "Eriol-kun." Eriol chuckled, "Deal, Tomoyo-san. How's the competition going along?" Tomoyo nodded, "It's fine. But I'm feeling a little nervous. I'm only a student singer in Tomoeda Elementary competing against the older students. I doubt I can win."

Eriol smiled, "You will. I believe in you." Tomoyo smiled back, "Arigatou gozaimasu."

Silence as the two pushed their swings up, letting the wind take their mind into their own world.

"It's really weird, though. I've never known you well enough when I was in Tomoeda. All alone, I guessed I was too absorb in training Sakura's powers to even care about making friends." Eriol said, looking at Tomoyo, "So tell me about yourself, Tomoyo-san."

Tomoyo giggled, "What do you want to know, Eriol-kun?" Eriol smiled softly, "Your hobbies, your ambition, your dreams…" 

Tomoyo smiled, "Hobbies…? I'm always changing them. But I like singing. You know that, Eriol-kun." Eriol beamed, "Hai." "Ambition…? As long as I am someone successful, I guess anything is ok." Tomoyo continued, "Dreams…I have lots of 'em."

Tomoyo then smiled, "But one of my craziest dream was to watch a star fall from the sky." Eriol raised an eyebrow, "Really?" Tomoyo nodded, "It's crazy but I really wanted to see that happen. It's like I've been waiting for 12 years of my life and nothing happens…"

Tomoyo looked up to the skies filled with motionless stars that twinkled. She suddenly blinked.

What was that? Did she saw a star actually moved?

And then it happened.

It streaked past the skies, a bolt from the blue as it drifted past thousand night stars, leaving a trail of stardust behind.

Tomoyo gaped as she looked on, cativated by the wonderful rare sight. 

"Didn't that just happen?"

Tomoyo looked at Eriol, still stunned, "D-don't tell me…" She then started giggling, "You caused that to happen?" Eriol smiled, "Hey, don't forget I'm a sorcerer, too."

Tomoyo smiled gently as she looked up again, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Eriol-kun…"

Eriol nodded as he watched Tomoyo looking up to the skies, still fascinated by the event. He watched her smile as she watched the stars…How purely angelic…

Tomoyo then looked back down at Eriol who was staring at her. 

He inwardly gulped. BUSTED!  


Tomoyo then smiled, "Today's your birthday…I almost forgot." She opened her backpack and took out a nicely wrapped box, "Happy birthday, Eriol-kun…" 

Eriol smiled, taking the box, "Arigatou…" Tomoyo frowned, "You're not going to open it?" Eriol raised an eyebrow, "You want me to open it now?" Tomoyo nodded, "Why not?"

Eriol chuckled, "Fine. I'm almost dying to do that." Eriol looked at the wrapped box before opening it carefully.

He held his breath…

A music box?

With careful fingers, he opened the cover of the beautiful black music box and smiled, eyes softening as his fingers touched the piano sitted grandly on the red rug, a harmonious melody flowing out from it.

Yasashisa no Tane.

"Do you…D-Do you like it?" 

Eriol smiled, looking back down at Tomoyo whose face was anxious about his response. What if he didn't like it one bit? What if he didn't find it nice? What if—

"I love it." Was all he replied, eyes smiling, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Tomoyo-san." 

Tomoyo beamed, "Really?" Eriol nodded sincerely, "Really." Eriol stared down at the music box in his hands, "Yasashisa no Tane…You still remembered the song we did together?" Eriol asked softly, looking at Tomoyo fondly.

Tomoyo smiled, "Hai…" Eriol smiled, "Me, too…"

Silence as the melody still continued to play.

"Tomoyo-san?"

Tomoyo smiled, looking at Eriol, "Nan de?" Eriol beamed, "Arigatou gozaimasu. You have given me the best birthday present I have received in my entire life."

Tomoyo lowered down her head, flushing slightly at the compliment, "Doitashi mashite…" 

Tomoyo looked up again, smiling, "In anyway, happy birthday, Eriol-kun…" 

Eriol smiled as he hopped off the swing, walking in front of Tomoyo's as he kneeled down before her, looking into her amethyst eyes. 

And before she could say anything, his lips met hers and shortly retreated after that. Tomoyo gaped dumbly, "W-What was…What was that?" 

Eriol smiled, brushing her hair out of her eyes, "Thank you, Tomoyo-san." Tomoyo flushed heavily, "Why thank me?"

"For making this the best day in my life…Arigatou gozaimasu, Tomoyo-san." Eriol answered, he himself blushing hotly.

Tomoyo smiled, still flushing, "It's nothing at all…" Eriol looked at her tenderly, "Of course it's something…Thank you for the effort for coming all the way here to give me this wonderful gift and for celebrating my birthday with me." 

Tomoyo giggled, "If it makes you happy, I'm happy, too. Happy birthday, Eriol-kun…" 

Eriol smiled as he took her hands, leaning in again before sealing the night with a sweet and everlasting lovely kiss.

Up and way high above, a thousand stars twinkled high, the moon swallowing the clouds with its brightly-lit rays.

Somewhere in this planet, a guardian by the name of Nakuru Akizuki and Spinel Sun peeped out of a certain window, watching this wonderful event.

And started giggling.

"SUGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

*

THE ENDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!

Maybe an epilogue? Dunno. R n R to tell me how are things? At least drop a review if you're a Eriol fan because it's Eriol bday! 

That's my e/t for youuuuuuuuuuuuuu! With still its high amount of sugar!!!!!!

Happy birthday, Eriol-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mysterio000


	2. How it all never ended...

Happy Birthday, Eriol-kun…

Well! Some pple asked me for a epilogue and so here's one 4 all!!! This period is set one year later when…Eriol is turning to 15 soon! And it's still set on his bday!!! 

Enjoy! 

Mysterio000

*

"Oi, Hiiragizawa, here's yours." 

Syaoran said as he tossed the small wrapped box to Eriol whose eyes crinkled, "Don't tell me it's Printer ink catridge again?" Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Unfortunately, not." Eriol laughed as Sakura handed him another box, "Here's from me, Eriol-kun!" Eriol smiled, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Sakura-san." 

Sakura's eyes started getting dreamy, "Eriol-kun! What did Tomoyo-san gave you today!? I remembered she gave you a lovely music box last year!" 

Eriol immediately bowed down his head, hiding his blush as he stuck his hands in his pocket, remembering the kiss he had with her last year and how he had dated her out on many occasions yet he was still too shy to admit his feelings.

"She had not come yet…" Eriol replied as Sakura groaned, "Don't tell me she has choir practice again?" Eriol smiled, "It doesn't matter. I'm sure she will somehow make it." Sakura smiled before pulling Syaoran up to the rest at the hall.

Eriol watched after the still-kawaii couple after two years, a light smile playing on his lips when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Nakuru Akizuki smiled down at him, "Eriol-sama, you've got a phone call." 

Eriol nodded and immediately rushed to the kitchen, picking up the phone, "Eriol speaking." 

"Eriol-kun!"

A smile immediately lightened on his face, "Tomoyo-san!" A giggle before speaking, "Eriol-kun, gomen ne, I can't make it on time. I'm still at choir practice and I have to practice for the coming concert. You won't mind if I come later, will you?" Eriol shook his head, "Iie! It'll be fine!"

A giggle was heard over the line, "Then I'll see you later, ne? Ja ne!" Eriol smiled to no one in particular, "Ja ne, Tomoyo-san." 

Click. 

Eriol couldn't help a huge smile from appearing on his face as he turned away from the kitchen but stopped when he saw someone peering out at him.

Nakuru-san.

Nakuru squealed immediately, "That was sooooooooooooo AMAIIIIII!!!!!!!" Nakuru immediately ran towards Eriol, "So I bet Tomoyo-san will be coming later?" Nakuru's eyes grew dreamy, "GO, ERIOL, GO!!!!!!" Nakuru looked at Eriol who had grown very tall over the months, "Take this chance to admit your feelings, k, Eriol-sama!?" 

Nakuru squealed as she ran off again. 

"Baka Ruby Moon." Eriol muttered as he walked out of the kitchen. But hey, who could stop that wonderful feeling that was surging from his heart?

~_^

"Eriol-kun…?"

The familiar angelic voice called out as she took a step into the Hiiragizawa manor, looking around at the empty living hall, "Eriol-kun?" 

Tomoyo Daidouji who had grown more entrancing over the year bit her lips. Where was Eriol-kun?

"Tomoyo-san…" A whisper called out from behind.

Tomoyo beamed and turned around, "Eriol-kun! Happy birthday!" Eriol smiled, "Thank you for coming, Tomoyo-san." Tomoyo smiled, "My pleasure." Eriol pointed to the backyard, "Let's talk in the garden." Tomoyo beamed, "Hai!"

*

"Wow! I didn't know you've grown Nadeshikos in your garden!" Tomoyo gushed as she excitedly toured the garden, "It's been sooooo long since I came here and everything seems to be much, much more beautiful!" 

Eriol chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm, "It'll do you much better if you calm down, Tomoyo-san." Tomoyo giggled as she plopped herself down on one of the swings, "I love your garden. It always gives me a sense of peace."

Eriol smiled, taking the swing next to her, "You still remember last year right on this day?" 

A slight red stained her face as she nodded bashfully, "Hai. It was your birthday, too and we were sitting out here together." Eriol nodded, "You gave me a music box that time, didn't you?" Tomoyo nodded, smiling, "Do you still have it with you?" Eriol beamed, "It's always with me."

Tomoyo nodded, staring out to the skies, "You think you can make a star fall again?" She giggled and faced Eriol, "I'm just joking." Eriol shook his head, "If you want it, I can have it done." 

Eriol raised a finger and sure enough, a star soon formed a streak down the blanket of night skies. Tomoyo smiled as she stared up to the sky, captivated by the scene, "Arigatou gozaimasu…"

Tomoyo looked back down, "Your birthday present! I always forgot!" Eriol laughed, "Always too excited about my lovely garden to even remember about the present?" Tomoyo giggled, holding out a wrapped box, "Maybe. Here's for you. Happy birthday, Eriol-kun."

Eriol smiled and took it, "Can I open it now?" Tomoyo nodded, hair twirling in the wind, "Hai!" 

Eriol's fingers took the ribbons and untied it before pulling out the present, eyes gazing at it intently.

It was a long moment before anybody spoke.

"I…I-I'm sorry, Eriol-kun…I really didn't know that you didn't like it. I didn't know what to get for you. I'm really sorry, I'll try to—" Tomoyo stopped when Eriol's soft, gentle gaze trained upon hers, "Whoever said I didn't like it?"

Eriol looked down at the porcelain swallows in his hands, both of them joined together, spreading its wings. A smile lit on his face, "I love it…" He murmured as he looked at Tomoyo again, "I really do." 

Tomoyo smiled, flushing beautifully, "I can't possibly give you nice presents on your birthday everytime. If you live to 60 years, I'll have to buy a total of 60 presents," Tomoyo teased, "And I can't possibly make every gift a beautiful one." 

Eriol smiled fondly, "Anything you give me can be considered the most beautiful thing on this planet and around the whole universe." Tomoyo flushed heavily, "You're exaggerating." Eriol shook his head, feeling his heart beginning to pound, "No, I'm not." 

Eriol stood up from the swing and knelt before Tomoyo, taking her hands, looking lovingly into her eyes, "Tomoyo-san…" He breathed. Tomoyo bowed down her head slightly, feeling her heart racing wildly, "Hai?" 

"I…I…" 

Eriol stumbled upon his words. God! Why was he feeling as though he was going to die any moment!? 

"I…"

Eriol took a deep breath.

"I…like you a lot." 

Tomoyo nodded bashfully, "…I know…" Eriol shook his head, fingers tilting her chin up, causing her to look into his eyes, "Not just that, Tomoyo-san. I love you." 

Eriol started to flush heavily. God! He could not believe that he just said that!

"And I…And I want you to be my girl…" Eriol said shyly, eyes dropping a little, "Are you…Are you willing to?" 

Silence before an angelic giggle broke out, "Yes, of course."

Eriol looked up into Tomoyo's shining pure amethyst eyes, smiling, "I like you a lot, too, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo then giggled, "Nope, not like. I love you, Eriol-kun." 

Eriol laughed as he embraced Tomoyo. She smiled up at her boyfriend, "Happy birthday, Eriol-kun…" Eriol smiled, "Seems like you have made this the best day in my entire life again, sweetheart…" Tomoyo giggled as she felt Eriol tenderly brushing her hair from her eyes before lowering his head towards hers until their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss that melted into the night.

Somewhere, two semi-humans looked down from a certain window of a certain house.

"You don't think they are too young for that?" The small creature asked as it looked down out of the window.

"BAKA!" The person beside him commented as she boinked him into unconsciousness. The guardian by the name of Nakuru Akizuki or better known as Ruby Moon frowned down at the unconscious creature.

"Hmmph. What do you know about love anyway? Age doesn't matter as long as love between two of them are pure. BAKA!" Nakuru scolded the motionless creature before she giggled, peering down the window, sighing happily.

"Aw, sugoi…I've never seen such a movie so wonderful before…" She commented before she giggled.

"Hey…Whoever said that this was a movie?"

*

END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That's all for Happy Birthday, Eriol-kun!

I'm now working on my next ExT fic so stay tune! 

Mysterio000


End file.
